The superstar and The Red head
by i.love.jace.lightwood.11
Summary: This is a story about how a certain red head meets a certain blonde super star. I shuck at summaries the story is better. Please read. :) Rated T for language and because I'm paranoid.


_**This is my third Fan Fiction. I hope ya'll enjoy this it's about Jace being a superstar and Clary ending**__** up meeting him anyway here is the first chapter.**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I was walking around my room on the phone with Izzy. She was blabbing on about this superstar named Jace Wayland. "Izzy you know I don't really care what Jace said he is just some spoiled superstar who has a big head." I said rolling my eyes at her. "You are crazy Clary Jace is amazing can you come over tonight please!" Izzy begged. "I will ask even though it is a school night Iz." I answered walking downstairs and to the kitchen where mom and Luke were. "Mom can I stay at Izzy's tonight please." I asked my mom. "UMM I guess you can what do you think Luke?" MY mom said looking at Luke. "I think it's fine as long as ya'll go to bed at a decent time." Luke said. "Thanks guys I'm going upstairs to pack." I said turning and running upstairs. I grabbed my duffle bag and shoved some clothes in it and also grabbed my sketch pad. I quickly texted Izzy telling her I would be over in five minutes then ran back downstairs with my bag. "See ya mom. Bye Luke." I yelled I heard them call back but I was already outside. I grabbed my helmet from under the bench on the porch and walked over to my new Ninja 1000 ABS Kawasaki that was lime green and black. My mom and Luke had gotten it for me for my seventeenth birthday. I smiled it was a sport bike so it could go pretty fast. i got to Izzy's in five minutes and knocked on her door lightly before entering. You see me and Izzy have been best friends since junior high so we are like sisters now. When I walked in I could hear Izzy and Alec in the kitchen arguing over something. I heard someone say please stop fighting in a small voice. That must have been Max. I smiled and walked into the kitchen and said, "I'm here!" I smiled when everyone froze and looked at me. "Clary please tell Alec that the last ice cream bar is mine cause I already had claim on it!" Izzy almost yelled. "NO IT'S NOT IT'S MINE I'M OLDER!" Alec screamed. "OK calm down I will settle this." I said walking to the freezer that was slightly ajar. I grabbed the bar and walked over to Max and gave it to him. "Max gets it or if he doesn't want it I get it so stop fighting and get a ice cream sandwich or something else." I said while Izzy and Alec gave me death glares and Max opened the Ice cream bar. "Clary come on lets go to my room." Izzy said sighing in frustration. I followed Izzy up the steps to her room and Laid on her bed. "So Izzy.." I started to say before Izzy screamed and jumped up and down. "What is it Izzy?" I asked looking at the t.v. "JACE IS HAVING A CONTEST TO PICK WHICH SCHOOL TO GO TO AND PICK A KID TO WRITE AND PERFORM WITH HIM! I'M SENDING OUR PICTURE IN AND SCHOOL NAME NOW! OH MY GOSH WHAT IF WE WON CLARY? ISN'T THIS EXCITING!" Izzy screamed while running around the room getting a pic of us and a envelope and paper. "Iz calm down a bit you need a pencil or a pen too." I said when she sat down at her desk. "Crap I do um my bag is by the bed it has a pen in the front pocket grab it for me?" Izzy ask. I do as I was told and tosh Izzy her pen. I lay down and laugh at Izzy.

**The next day at 6:05 in the morning**

**Clary's POV**

I woke up to an alarm beeping. I groaned and got up hitting the alarm on the way. I went to the bathroom and used it then walked back into the room. "Izzy get up so we can get ready for school." I said shacking Izzy to get her up. "Fine hang on." She said stretching and slowly getting up. About 30 minutes later me and Iz were dressed and Izzy was putting on her make-up. "Clary will you let me do your make-up please." Izzy asked giving me a puppy dog face. "Fine. Hurry up though I'm hungry." I said giving up and sitting in the chair in front of Izzy. Izzy put a light blue eye-shadow on me and mixed it with a little black and put eye-liner on me then mascara and some other things. She had already dressed me in blue jeans and a cute light blue tank top. I smiled it was amazing how Izzy could change me with different clothes and little make-up. We walked downstairs and got some breakfast then went outside. "Iz are you riding with me?" I asked as I got on my bike and slipped on my helmet. "Yeah I guess let me grab my helmet." She answered turning back to the porch to get her helmet. She got on and said, "Clary please don't kill me today I would like to live." "I will try Iz but no promises." I said. I laughed when we shot off and Izzy screamed and grabbed on to me even tighter. We got to school in ten minutes. I got Izzy off the bike then we walked together up our school steps. It was like the whole school was froze cause everyone was either staring at us or my bike. I smile and wave then walk inside the gym. "Are we really that stunning Iz?" I asked. "I guess so." Izzy said with a shrug as we walked up the bleachers to our normal spot with the guys and girls. "Hey guys whats up?" I said as I sat down. I looked up at them when no one answered they were all staring at us. "What have ya'll never seen a pretty girl before?" I asked. "Wow ya'll look amazing." Lilyanna said. I smiled, "Thanks sis maybe next time you can come over too." I said. We went through the day and got an announcement that there was a assembly at 1:15. I quickly looked at the clock and saw it was already 1. "OK we have 15 minutes until the assembly. I wonder what it's about." I said to Iz as we walked the halls to our next block. "Idk wait you don't think it's about the Jace thing do you?" Izzy asked in a rushed voice. "Iz I highly dought that's what it is but you never know maybe." I said with a slight shrug taking my seat in music which sadly would be cut short because of the assembly. "OK class we will only be in here for ten minutes so how about someone performs?" Mrs. Clark ask. Everyone agrees so Mrs. Clark says, " Any volunteers?" "AW no one guess Mr. Snowman will have to chose." She said and walked over and got a little snowman that had all our names in it. "Clary you will be performing for us and Izzy will you do instruments unless Clary is doing guitar." Mrs. Clark said. I sighed and got up. I waved Izzy ti come up here but also grabbed my guitar."Izzy will you do piano please." I asked "Sure what song?" Izzy said coming closer so no one could hear. I told her then pulled up a stole. I sat down and started playing along with Izzy. Everyone went quiet and listened.

_**(The bold words are the song. The song I picked is Our God by Chris Tomlin. It's a good song if ya'll haven't heard it)**_

**Water you turned into wine, opened the eyes of the blind there's no one like you, none like You!  
Into the darkness you shine out of the ashes we rise there's no one like you none like You!  
Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.  
Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!**

**Into the darkness you shine out of the ashes we rise there's no one like you, none like You!  
Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.  
Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!  
Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.  
Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!**

**And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.  
And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.  
And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.  
And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.  
What could stand against.**

**Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.  
Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!  
Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.  
Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!  
And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.  
And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.  
And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.  
And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.  
Then what could stand against.**

**Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.**  
**Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!**  
**Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.**  
**Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!**

By the end of the song everyone was singing along. I smiled and started tog get up when everyone said one more song. So I picked another song and told Izzy she smiled and started the music I joined in and then sung, **_(This song is Clarity by Zedd)_**

**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**  
**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends**  
**It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense**  
**Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose**  
**If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**  
**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)**

**Why are you my clarity?**  
**Why are you my remedy?**  
**Why are you my clarity?**  
**Why are you my remedy?**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

I finished and Izzy had sang some of the back up for me. I smiled when everyone clapped and so did Izzy. "OK class time for the assembly let's give one more big round of applause fro Clary and Izzy." Mrs. Clark said clapping. They all followed and then we left for the gym. When we got to the gym we saw that the principle and some guy were standing in the front of the bleachers. "Iz who do you think that is?" I asked as we looked for the others. We spotted them and walked up the bleachers as Izzy said," I have no idea." We sat down and talked until the principle asked for us to quiet down. "Hello I'm glad to see ya'll all made it here. This young man here is here to tell you about a contest or something that our school won but I will let him explain." Mr. Davidson said motioning for the dude to talk. "Hello students my name is Johnathan. I am here to tell ya'll that you that your school has won the contest put on by Jace Wayland. Jace will be here tomorrow to talk to ya'll with more details but basically Jace will come here and all of you will have a chance to sing in a contest if you wish to enter and who ever Jace picks will write and perform with him in a concert in a month or more maybe more like a month and a half. Well anyways I'm going to call out two names and I will need them to come down here cause they are the ones who entered your schools name. Clarissa Fray and Isabelle Lightwood please come down here." Johnathan said. Me and Izzy had looked at each other as soon as he said Jace. We slowly stood up when he said our names and walked down to where he stood and faced the crowd. "One of these lovely ladies will get the honor of having Jace stay with them." Johnathan said Then he looked at us. "Isabelle will have that honor there isn't any extra room in my house but there is a ton in Isabelle's so Isabelle will have Jace stay with her." I said nudging Izzy's shoulder. "OK Isabelle Lightwood will have the honor of having Jace Wayland stay at her house. Jace will be here tomorrow. Thanks for your time." Johnathan said then the gym got really loud so Johnathan motioned for me and Izzy to follow him so we did. We followed him outside where it was quiet. "OK Ladies ya'll can call me John cause that's what my friends call me. By the way I'm Jace's manager and best friend. Izzy I guess is what you go by I need to know for sure that it's ok for Jace and possibly me to stay at your house." John said looking at both of us. "By the way I'm Clary and this is Izzy. I see that you were a little confused." I said "I will call mom hang on." Izzy said walking over to the side to call her mom. She came back a second later and said, " She said that's fine And she needs to know how long before Jace gets here so I came over to ask." Izzy said looking at her phone. "Well he is already here but we could go eat if ya'll are hungry." John said. "OK." Izzy said walking back to her spot. She came back a minute later and said, "So Jace is here can we meet him?" "Yeah come here." John said taping on the limo window. "What's up John and who are these two pretty girls?" The one and only Jace Wayland asked. "Hey Jace this is Clary and Izzy the contest winners we are going to eat with them. By the way you will be staying with Izzy." John said then turned to us and asked, "So where are we eating?" "Hm oh I know the perfect place Clary how about Taki's." Izzy said. "Oh yeah that place is awesome why don't you follow us. "You have a car?" Jace asked. "Something like that let me go get it." I said smiling. I walked around the parking lot to my bike I couldn't see the limo so that means they can't see me. I got on and drove over to them. The first thing I hear is Jace say," Wow that's an awesome bike." "Thanks." I said smiling. "Will you let me ride it later?" Jace asked. "Let's see if you are trust worthy first Jace. Iz get on we will be in the lead." I said laughing a little. Jace smiled as Iz got on the bike he rolled up his window and John got in the car. I started up the bike and shot forward making sure the limo was behind us.


End file.
